


The Universe is in Your Hands.

by hannistea



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Painting, Strawberries, Tattoos, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannistea/pseuds/hannistea
Summary: Nigel wanted a tattoo, but Adam didn't like the idea of it.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Universe is in Your Hands.

Nigel was sitting at the dinner table, looking at the sunset while holding a cup full of warm tea which Adam has made him a few minutes ago. He never really admired the beautiful landscape but when the combination of the dark reds to the glowing yellows caught his eye he just stared at it in awe. 

This got him lost in thoughts, not about life nor about anything more serious. just all the things that came into his mind without any reason. And thats how he got the idea of getting a tattoo. Did he really need it? No. But he really wanted it, he thought its what the cool guys have and it would show his masculinity. He kept on thinking about it more and more, almost forgetting about the jasmine tea with the two small lemons. He immediately started drinking it again, he didn't want Adam to see he forgot about it and left it to cool down. He knew it would make him sad. Adam always wants to pleasure nigel even with the smallest things.

So when the mentioned boy came to the kitchen with a calm smile, he soothed down. Adam sat next to him, he didn't say anything, just looked into nigels eyes and kept on smilling. - Should i get a rose or a tiger tattoo? or maybe something you'll like too... a milkyway? - Nigel finally said breaking the silence. - A tattoo? Wait, why and what for? - Adam was confused, wasn't it painful? Was there even a purpose of getting one? - I thought it's obvious. - Nigel laughed, Adam who was still suprised didn't understand. - But it hurts Nigel! And you'll have it for the rest of your life! It's permanent, and you wont be able to donate blood! - Wait, wait, why would i want to donate blood- - Nigel was cut off by more of Adams chatter. - What if the ink would cause an infection? - At first he didn't really care about the boys complaints but this one actually scared him. - Adam, Adam. Calm down, it's okay i wont do it then, alright? - He told him. - I really wanted it though... - Nigel said after a while, a little bit dissapointed. - I think i know what we can do. - Adam said as he stood up and rushed to his room. Nigel just waited, curious about what was the amazing idea.

His face quickly changed from dissatisfactioned to gladdening when he saw what Adam bringed to him. He was holding two small boxes of body paint, mostly with a few shades of blue, yellow, red, purple and of course white. He sat at the table as he put the boxes in front of him, immediately opening them. he took the two sizes of the paintbrushes available and choose the first colours. - Give me your hand. - He said quietly and Nigel did as told. - You know it's going wash off when i will take a bath, right? - Nigel said after feeling the first brush stroke on his skin. - Then tomorrow i'll paint you another one, i can paint you one everyday. You won't get mad that you want something else, and they can match your mood. - Adam said calmly, focused on his work. Nigel couldn't believe how lucky he was to be this wonderful guy's lover.

\- And... its done! - Adam gladly said a few minutes later. Nigel got excited when he finally could take a look at the creation that has just been made on his hand. You could clearly see that his face just said wow when he saw a blue and yellow galaxy spiral, beautified with little stars and glows. - Adam... its so... so fucking beautiful. - There was nothing else than admiration and praise in his eyes. - Thank you, Nigel - Adam said with a goofy laugh. - No, no. Thank you, Gorgeous. - He said taking adams hands in his, stopping him from cleaing up the table. He guided him up from the chair, over the table to his lap, as he embraced him slowly.

\- How about i make you strawberries with whipped cream and then we'll cuddle as an award for this job well done, Gorgeous? - Nigel said with a proud smile on his face, as he stroked Adams hair.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying this is too soft even for me im so proud i finally wrote something  
> based on one of my tweets ,,adam painting planets, galaxies etc. on nigels hands so he doesnt have to get tattoos send tweet,,


End file.
